Ryker
Ryker is a 32-year-old Monster "Anthropomorphic" male. Battle Theme - Regular Theme - Ownership This is THE WAR KID's RP character. Currently WIP Ask for permission to edit. Description He wears a white hoodie, some snow gloves, thick snow pants, along with snow boots, and a ball cap. He is 5'10, and looks similar to that of a German Shepard, with a large, bushy tail coming out the back of his pants. He lives in the Snowdin Forest in a Cabin in the actual forest part. Backstory Ryker was a normal monster pup, having been apart of the dog family. His brothers, as time progressed, didnt seem to be getting any smarter, while he proceeds in furthing education. In the last parts of school, he always did the work of his family to keep them from failing. With all the previous knowledge of doing projects many times over, he began to grow into time limited his time to work, meaning one failure could completely ruin his posture, as his sleep would get worse from working more. After school, he moved out and, albeit, having help with his stronger brothers and locals, he built a cabin in the woods. Thankfully, he always made his family forget the path so he wont have to worry about sudden visitors. That was, until a human by the name of Derek came by. He didnt like him being there, having hearing all the stories, but as time progressed Derek just grew to be a testing 'pal.' As long as it never hurt Derek, he'd always agree to helping him out with tests he made in the lab downstairs. Currently, the only thing he aims for is being a royal scientist to maybe get recognition for his work. Personality Ryker is a 'scavenger.' He often goes to waterfall dump for the things humans drop down. He is slightly paranoid with anyone new, not trusting them at first. He's actually quite chummy to people he knows. Affiliations ' Pacifist/Neutral' ' Friends' * Derek - met a bit ago, and he now basically lives in his house * Markus - was sorta forced to like him * Alphys - admires her for being a scientist Acquaintances * Asgore - doesn't talk to Asgore, but he is part of the royalty. * Toriel - is nice to him, thats about it. (Assuming this is after Undertale and Toriel came out of the door) Enemies * None so far Stats Pacifist/Neutral * AT: 10 ** DF: 20 ** HP: 20 ** Ryker looks like he just made a new invention ACTs ** Check ** Talk ** Flirt ** Threaten ** Insult Pacifist/Neutral * Talk #1-5- compliment Ryker "'''Oh, thank you?"' * Talk #6 'compliment Ryker's inventions "You think there good? I do to." ** Threaten - 'Threaten Ryker to leave you alone '"You think your scaring me?" ** Flirt - 'wiggle your hips and tell Ryker an overused line "'Heh...You like me, do you not?"' ** Insult #1-5 'insult Ryker "Insults aren't the best plan against me." ** Insult #6 'insult Ryker about his inventions being bad '"Huh? My inventions are bad? I don't think so." = Flavor Text = ** Ryker preps his gear. -Pacifist/Neutral encounter ** Ryker, in a badass way, preps his gear. -Neutral/Geno encounter ** Ryker checks the clip on his guns. -Random text ** Ryker stares you down. -Geno random text. ** Ryker isn't up for rubber. -Geno random text. ** Ryker studies your gear. -Random text ** Ryker . -Random text Attacks '''WIP Quotes Pacifist/Neutral "Hello, the name is Ryker, best inventor in snowdin." -Introduction Trivia * Ryker says that if he were to have a theme song, it probably be a rock remix of 'Robot!' * Ryker uses his mass amount of DEF to take enemy attacks, hopefully to outlast opponents. * Ryker has 1 on-going gimmick, this is; Often drinking Coke-Cola. Credit Gallery Ryker.jpeg|OLD PICS Ryker2.jpeg|SUPER OLD Ryker3.jpeg|THE OLDEST Category:OC Category:User;THE WAR KID Category:Male Category:Monster